No more sweets !
by silly-little-rabbit
Summary: What happends what L, becomes diabetic ! Will he go insane without them ? Let's find out...Rated T, because well, light swore OMG!.. Written cause well..I do have Diabetes, and I thought it would be funny..lol XD


No more sweets!

What happends what L, becomes diabetic

?!?! Will he go insane without them ? Let's find out...

It was a wedsday, it started out like an normal day. the task force was busy working away, and L as usual, was munching on his plate full of sweets. After he had taken a bite out of strawberry shot cake, he felt Ill. He set it down and stared at the plate. Light noticed his weird actions and looked at him in surprise, that he didn't eat it.

"Umm, L are you alright?" Light asked which caused everyone in the task force turn and look at the two men.

"No, I'm...BLAHHHHHH", L had vomited all over Light which caused Light to vomit at the sight of it.

"OH MY GOD! KIRA KILLED THEM!" Matsuda yelled, running around the room, like chichken with it's head cut off.

"Call and ambulance!" Yelled Mr. Yagimi.

Moments later, and ambulance zoomed over to head courters. They quickly zoomed L (and Light, since he was hand cuffed to the man) to the hospital in the matter of seconds. After a serious amount of tests later, the docter came in to speak with L, and Light.

"L, well, I'm afraid I have some bad news", the docter spoke in a monotone, with a hint of sadness. The first thing Light thought was '_.God. He has CANCER!' _But frotuneatlly, he was wrong.

"L, you have diabetes".

The moment the doctor said so, L's mouth dropped and it looked like he was about to cry.

"Dose that mean..." L began to say but stopped.

"Yes L, I'm sorry but you will not be able to eat all the sweets you want anymore".

"NOOO!!!!" L yelled, as he grabbed the tray of sweets he had (He insisted watari to bring in case he got hungery).

"Now, L, give me the sweets", the doctor spoke clamly, but Light could see the fusteration in his eyes.

"No, not my sweets! anything but them!" L yelled at him, jumping of the bed he was sitting on. He ran over to Light to hide behind him so he could protect his beloved sweets. The doctor, who was really getting annyoed at this point, walked over to the boys. L jumped back and hissed like an animal (lol that be funny to see XD) Still clutching on to them for dear life.

"L hand them over NOW", the doctor said sturnly, walking closer to him. But L was to smart for that, he ran in the other direction causeing Light to tumble out of the chair and smack his head on the cold hospital tiles.

"Ouchhhh!!" Light shrieked, he put his hand up to his head and felt somthing wet and sticky. He looked at it and almost fainted at the sight of what he saw.

"L YOU IDIOT! MY HEAD IS FUCKING BLEEDING NOW!!"

L looked down to see Light laying on the ground, and he shrugged, still clinging to his sweets.

"Don't just stand there HELP ME!!" Light yelled at the oblivous doctor standing there like a complete idiot. The doctor looked donw, and the same as L, he shrugged and went back to chaseing after L.

L, contiude to back away from the 'Evil mad-man' L had decided to name the doctor. L turned around and started to run, dragging Light behind him on the ground.

"L, stop it!" The 'Evil mad-man yelled chaseing the owl like man down the hallway of the hospital.

"YOU'LL NEVER CHATCH ME ALIVE MUAHAHAHA!!!!" L yelled completely ignoring the fact that Light was swearing and curseing every word he knew at him.

L ran around a corner, and bumped into a nurse carring a bed pan. Which caused everything to go flying, his sweets, and the bed pan.

"NOOO!!" L shrieked, as the sweets landed on the floor and the bed pan came flying down spilling all over Light. "EWW!!" Light yelled. Then vomited on the floor. Whe the doctor came running down the hallway with another doctor wit him.

"Good news L you can eat all the sweets you want! You just have the flu..." The doctor smiled sheepishly.

"Umm...well you see, we mixed up your tests with a diabetic patient...so it was a mist---" at that moment, L looked up and glared at the men.

"You mean, you made me panic like this, just to find out it was a mistake". L stood up and stared the doctor in the eyes.

"And you made me freak out, causeing me to smack my head on te ground causeing it to bleed?!" Light said standing up to look at the man too.

"Umm well..you see...I'm new at this and..." his voice trailed off and felt like they were stareing right his soul.

After a hafe an hour of yelling and curseing at the doctor in front of the children's play-room. (Those children have just learned a lot today). They were taken away by the secureitay gurads, untill Light memtioned his head, and they took them to a different doctor.

"So what happened at the hospital?" Matsuda asked when Light and L had returned to head courters. L looked at Matsuda and then looked at Light, whoes head was all bandaged up for the little 'incentant' at the hospital.

"Well..." L said glareing at Matsuda.

"I rather not speak of the muder of my beloved sweets". L said coldly and walked away.

Matsuda face flushed of all color and walked away, yet again feeling stupid.

The first thing L did when he sat at his chair was that he picked up the unfinished strawberrry short-cake and stuffed it in his mouth. He looked at light with a disguting look on his face.

"Light-kun, do you mind taking a shower, your ruining my sweets".

The End


End file.
